


Reversal

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is about Rebornswap sans and papy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Finding a little angel bitty chages Lisa's life forever





	1. Bitty Angel

Not having much was never a problem for Lisa.

She had food, electric, water, and a roof. She also had a working laptop and internet. She had a part time job as a shelver in the local library that paid just enough to keep her in all those things. A good life, all in all, even if it was probably a waste of her college degree.

Lisa was content with her life.

And then she heard the soft whimpering. Oh no, something was hurt. Lisa hopped over to the sound, curious and concerned.

In the bottom of a near empty public trashcan along the street, there was a tiny skeleton. His fluffy white wings were dirty, and there were blood covered places.

Sniffling, he looked up at Lisa and squeaked, trying to hide himself in his wings and only making them bleed more.

“Oh, sweetie, no.” Lisa cooed, carefully reaching in, “I’m not gonna hurt you. Just relax. I wanna help. A trash bin is no place for a poor little angel like you.”

Big, terrified sockets looked up at her, the white lights inside his skull dimming to nothingness, “D-DON’T TOUCH ME! PLEASE, I DON’T WANT TROUBLE.”

Lisa stilled her hand, “But…you’re hurt. And a dirty trashcan will just infect your wounds. Please?”

He looked them over, the lights returning very dimly, “O-OKAY…I…I’M ALMOST DUST AT THIS RATE ANYWAY.” There was sadness in his voice, and he was limp while Lisa brought him out of the nasty metal barrel.

“Don’t say that. You’ll be fine. Let me get you warm and clean your wounds up a bit and you’ll feel better,” She headed back toward her home, saying soft encouragements to the angelic Bitty in her hands.

 

She got inside and quickly rushed into the bathroom. Lisa ran some mildly warm water in the sink, letting it drain out, “Here. You can wash off in the water as you want, and I’ll go sit in the shower with the curtain drawn. Just say when you’re done cleaning yourself and I’ll come back and put some bandages on your cuts.”

“TH-THANK YOU…” he was still wary, waiting till she closed the curtains to even attempt undressing.

Lisa waited on him, thinking. He was so small, his little bandana and grey shirt would barely fit around two of her fingers. Why would someone hurt him, or throw him away like that? Bitties were expensive and every person they knew who had one adored them to no end. They were generally very peaceful, loving creatures. It just boggled her.

She heard him whimper softly one or two times, probably from the water hitting his wounds, but otherwise he was very quiet. Lisa didn’t want to disturb him, so she stayed quiet as well.

Finally, a small voice called, “I AM FINISHED.”

Lisa got up and opened the curtain. The bedraggled angel stood shyly on the edge of the sink, face a bright cyan blue with shyness. His whole body had scrapes over it, and Lisa cooed softly, “No need to be shy, sweetie. Just let me treat your wounds and we’ll get you something to cover up with.”

The disinfectant was applied gingerly with a q-tip, Lisa’s gentle touch letting her patient endure the stinging. He was a good patient, still and quiet. 

When each opening had been disinfected, she got out the gauze from her first aid kit. Cutting small strips from the gauze, Lisa bandaged him up delicately. “So, little one, do you have a name?”

“SANS.” He sniffled, “B-BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME BLUE O-OR ANGEL.”

“Well, Sans Blue Angel, I have to say you’ve done amazingly for such a small patient.” Lisa’s voice was soft and sweet, even if Sans winced slightly. “You’re all patched up. You took quite a beating for someone so small.”

“I MAY BE SMALL BUT…B-BUT I CAN TAKE A LOT.” He tried to curl up, but it hurt him to move just yet. “IT…IS NICE TO BE CLEAN, THOUGH.”

She carefully offered her hand, “Let’s get you some clothes, sweetheart. I don’t want you getting cold.”

Sans gingerly stepped onto her palm, his tiny bone feet pressing into her skin. “SO…YOU AREN’T GOING TO JUST TOSS ME OUT?”

“No.” Lisa assured, pulling him in close to her chest for stability, “you’ve been through enough for one day, even if I don’t now everything.” 

 

Blue cuddled up in the soft doll blanket while Lisa carefully used his old clothes as a template. She had made plenty of doll clothes before, and this wasn’t much different, though it would need to be even more durable than what she made for her nieces’ dolls. Blue needed to be able to wear this and move in it. She was just glad she had some fabric handy. 

“So, angel baby, why don’t you tell me something about yourself? Anything you like. I’ll do the same.”

He hummed softly, thinking, then said, “I have a brother. His name is Papyrus and even though he’s a demon instead of an angel, I still love him.”

Lisa smiled softly as she sewed, “I have a brother and a sister. They’re older than me, though, so I ended up being the baby of the family.”

This information seemed to perk the tiny angel up, his feathers fluffing a bit, “Papy is always telling horrible jokes, but I can outsmart him if I make puzzles. He’s terrible at Junior Jumble!”

Chuckling softly, Lisa confessed, “My siblings are the reason I sew and love video games. My brother was really good at games, and my sister liked to make period costumes.”

While they talked, Lisa was making small even stitches into the little shirt and pants. Sans kept talking, about his ultra cool but annoying brother, and his friend Alphys, and Chara, a human who he was keeping track of like a good angel should. Lisa would offer tidbits in return, like her library job, and her family life and childhood. She didn’t have any recent stories, but that was fine. As long as she could share something with Sans to keep the exchange equal, things were good.

Sans cooed softly at the feeling of fresh clothes. He hadn’t had fresh clothes in….well, since he got here. Lisa was so nice, too. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so frightened of her at first, but he’d just been thrown from a fight with some very bad demons into this strange world. And he was so tiny here! Without Papy to protect him, Sans was very worried. Still, he felt safe with Lisa now. She respected his privacy and took care of him, which was more than she had to do. He’d figure out how to get back home later. Right now he could rest and heal, and get to know this lovely, kind human.

 

Lisa was enamored. Blue had been in her care for a week now, and everything he did was adorable. He’d try to help while she cooked (mostly by being the keeper of the eggs or helping her measure more accurately), or sit with her as she played games on her computer, cheering her on and offering help. His fluffy wings would tickle her when he sat on her shoulder, but he was warm, and very happy now that he realized he was safe.

He slept on her pillow, wings acting as a blanket, and woke her up in the morning with a smile. Lisa loved seeing those cute little starry eyes every morning.

For his part, Sans loved it, too. Lisa was so gentle and patient, and now that his wings were healed, he could help her more. He could fly around and dust the ceiling, and straighten the pictures, and put small trash into the trashcan! He was so proud of himself for being helpful.

But…he found himself blushing at her touches, no matter how innocent. And they were always innocent! Sans couldn’t help it, though. As an angel, he was so much more in tune with his positive emotions and….and now…

He wrapped himself up in his wings and whimpered. He didn’t mean to fall in love with Lisa! And he most certainly couldn’t help it that he had now. What would Papy think when he came back? He’d been able to go back home since he’d been fed and slept after the first day, but he wanted to stay with Lisa for a little while. He was scared of those demons who’d chased him before, but also…well…waking up to see her face so peaceful and soft had been too much for his little soul to bear. She was beautiful, inside and out, and he wanted to be with her forever. Even if it meant staying tiny.

 

Lisa returned from work and called, “Blue, honey, you ready for dinner?”

“OH YES!” he fluttered out from the bedroom and landed on her shoulder, making little pleased sounds as he nuzzled her cheek. “WELCOME HOME, LISA.”

She used one hand to brush his wings softly along the grain of the feathers, “Glad to be back, sweetie. Everything’s better once I can get home to you. Now, how about some chicken pot stickers and warm egg rolls?”

“OOOH! I’VE NEVER HAD POTSTICKERS BEFORE.” Blue squeaked and began rocking on her shoulder in excitement.

“Well, these are from the best place in town, so they should be good. I hope you like them,” she set down the aromatic bag of Chinese take out on the small table, then began opening the boxes inside.

Once the food was released from its confinement, Blue carefully began munching on the little dumplings, chirping in contentment at the taste. Lisa just ate quietly, watching her tiny angel enjoying himself. He was so cute, and honestly had brought a lot to her otherwise monotonous life. She didn’t have any friends, not at work, not left over from her childhood, not even online, and her family had long left her life. So she’d been alone, and that was fine, but now Blue was here. And it felt like seeing the stars after a day-long storm. It was still quiet, like she preferred, but there was hope and freshness in it now, and some sort of restful coolness. The world felt clean and beautiful with him in it.

Catching her looking at him, Blue asked, “IS SOMETHING WRONG, LISA?”

“No, baby, it’s fine,” she smiled at his blush from being called ‘baby’, “I was just thinking how thankful I was to have you in my life.”

His whole skull became bright blue, a tiny “MWEH” of shyness escaping as he folded his wings over himself to hide. 

Lisa chuckled, “Don’t hide, angel baby. I want to see you.”

He peeked out of his feathers, eye lights bright and a small version of his usual smile gleaming. “LISA, CAN…I ASK YOU SOMETHING?”

“Sure. We’ve been roomies for a month now, you can ask me anything,” she leaned on her hand and waited for his question.

“AH, WELL…HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED…D-DATING ANYONE?” he let go of his wings, letting them furl back against his back as he fidgeted with his gloves.

A soft pinkness rose to her cheeks, “Asking the hard stuff, huh? Well…no. I never was really interested in anybody. What about you?”

“W-WELL, AS I TOLD YOU, ANGELS AND DEMONS ALL HAVE PAST LIVES AS MORTALS, SO I CAN’T SAY ANYTHING FOR SURE ABOUT THAT PART,” he looked up hopefully, “BUT AS FOR MY CURRENT LIFE, I HAVE TO SAY I’VE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT UNTIL…W-WELL, FAIRLY RECENTLY!” 

She couldn’t help it. That painfully adorable expression combined with his awkwardness just melted her heart, “Blue, are you trying to tell me something?”

“WHAT? UM…M-MAYBE? MWEHEHEH….HEH…UM…” he looked at his precious marshmallow-shaped boots, “L-LISA, I UM….” Taking a deep breath, he stood at his full height and pushed his chest out, arms akimbo, “THE MAGNFICENT SANS WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU TO BE HIS DATE FRIEND!”

A big smile lit the human’s face as she looked at this precious being. How pure, how sincere and sweet. “You sure? I’m a lot bigger than you and might not know how to make you happy,” she tested, wanting to be sure her little roomy was being serious.

“ABSO-POSIVITVELY-LUTELY!” Sans fluttered up, wanting to be on the same level, “LISA, YOU ARE KIND, HONEST, AND AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL! I WANT TO WAKE UP EVERY MORNING AND SEE YOUR PEACEFUL FACE, AND I WANT TO STAY BESIDE YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF ME. YOU’VE MADE MY LIFE HERE SO SIMPLE AND HAPPY, AND I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. SO, WOULD YOU DO ME THAT HONOR? COULD YOU LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU?”

The blush she’d had before got darker. He…loved her already? Well…she couldn’t say she didn’t care for him, too. “Alright, Sans. Count me in.” Lisa laughed softly and leaned forward, kissing his warm boney cheek and earning a surprised squeak out of him. As much as she’d love to say it was impulse, Lisa couldn’t.

Sans had become her whole world in an instant, and now that he’d declared his feelings so eloquently, the ones she’d been pushing away thundered in full force. She could love this tiny skeleton, and she would. With all her soul.


	2. Bitty Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa takes a leap of faith

Sans felt the worry building.

Yes, he was so happy to be with Lisa, and life here was so simple and joyous. But….

He missed Papyrus badly. Sure the demon wasn’t his actual brother (for all he knew anyway, they may have been related in their previous lives) but something in his soul made Papyrus feel like family. And last he’d known, he’d been in trouble.

And he knew the lazy skeleton wouldn’t remember to take care of himself, or would worry, too. Papy always worried about him when Sans was gone too long.

“What’s on your mind, fluffy?” cooed Lisa, stroking his wings gently. “You’ve got such a dark expression for my little angel.”

“LISA….” Blue huffed, pulling his legs up and hugging them, “I WAS…I MISS PAPYRUS.”

“Your brother?” she questioned softly, “Oh, Blueberry….”

He sighed, looking up at her, “I WOULD GO TO HIM BUT…YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO GIVE UP YOUR LIFE HERE TO COME WITH ME. AND I WON’T GIVE YOU UP FOR ANYTHING! BUT STILL…”

“What do you mean?” She seemed interested. “Blue, could you…could you take me with you back to your world?”

“OH, YES BUT…YOU MIGHT NOT EVER BE ABLE TO COME BACK.” He fretted with his hands as he looked up at her from her lap, “I STILL DON’T KNOW HOW I GOT TO THIS WORLD, AND…AND YOU SURELY HAVE NO DESIRE TO SEE A WORLD FULL OF DEMONS! EVEN IF ONE OF THEM IS MY BROTHER AND VERY NICE AND FUNNY AND NOT ACTUALLY THAT EVIL.”

“Sans.” Her expression was serious, and slightly sad, “You’re the only other person in my life. There’s no one else. I DON’T have any reason to stay here if you want to go. So I’d go wherever you can take me.”

His eye sockets welled with shocked, happy tears, “YOU’D….YOU’D COME HOME WITH ME? REALLY? YOU’D BE OKAY MEETING PAPY AND STAYING…FOREVER?”

Lisa looked around her home and sighed. Nothing really mattered here, not really. But Sans mattered, and she’d be dead before she’d keep him away from someone he loved. 

“Yes. Take me there, Baby Blue, and we’ll meet your Papyrus.”

“OH LISA!” Sans zipped up and nuzzled into her cheek, giving the occasional soft, chaste kisses to her skin, “YOU TRULY ARE THE MOST AMAZING OF HUMANS. I SWEAR TO KEEP YOU SAFE, ON MY HONOR AS AN ANGEL, AND YOU’LL BE SO HAPPY, I PROMISE.”

Laughing softly, Lisa cupped her hands under him as he landed, “I know you will, honey. Now how are we going to do this?”

“JUST HOLD ON TIGHT TO ME!” Sans grabbed her thumb tightly. “I’VE GOT MORE THAN ENOUGH POWER TO TAKE US THERE, IF I CONCENTRATE. ANY LAST GOODBYES?” he was still worried she’d be unhappy leaving her home.

There was nothing to take, no keepsakes, and she was sure someone would be happy to get her old things once she was gone. So Lisa shook her head and closed her eyes, “Take me away, angel.”

Sans squeezed her thumb tighter for a moment, then set his concentration on pulling both their souls back. Back to his home, back to the little lair he and Papy shared in the mountains, back to his world.

 

The rush of wind made Lisa gasp, holding all the tighter to Blue as everything around her blurred. There was no point looking, so she closed her eyes. And surprisingly enough, the tiny body in her hands began to grow. She didn’t dare let go of him in this whirling, chilling atmosphere, so as he grew, she let his arm bones slide upward through her hands till she was clinging to his thumb instead of the other way around. His bones were so warm as they cupped protectively around her and he spoke at last, “OH, LISA….YOU’RE SO SMALL NOW, LOVE. N-NO NEED TO FRET! WE MADE IT!”

Opening her eyes, Lisa looked around. They were in a cave, but a lived in one. The sides had been carefully warn down to smooth walls, and there were many pillows pilled into a corner. The pillows were as big as a truck, at least from Lisa's perspective.

There was a sudden zap sound nearby and something crashed into Blue, scooping him up and Linda with him. “oh stars, sans, where have you been? i’ve been looking for you for months, bro!”

Blue giggled delightedly, holding Lisa to his chest as he nuzzled this new person with the deep, smooth voice, “PAPY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I’VE BEEN IN ANOTHER WORLD!”

“another world?” Papyrus released him and Lisa finally got a good look as Blue stepped back. Papyrus was tall and thin, wearing a baggy orange hoodie and khaki cargo pants, but he had massive black bat wings and two curling black horns sprouting from his skull. His facial structure was longer and narrower than Sans’ and his sockets were empty, but still expressive in their movement. “and who’s this little cutie?”

Blushing softly, Sans held Lisa out to his brother’s scrutiny, “PAPY, THIS IS LISA. SHE’S…SHE TOOK CARE OF ME IN THE OTHER WORLD. WE SWITCHED SIZES!”

“woah,” Papyrus’ head tilted slightly, hands still in his kangaroo pocket on his hoodie, “bro, she’s awfully pretty. and you say you were here size over there?”

“YEP!”

Lisa found her voice and stammered, “It’s nice to f-finally meet you, P-P-Papyrus. Blue’s been kind of lost without you.”

Papyrus chuckled and gently stroked his finger over her head, “heh, you’re a cutie, just like bro. thanks for lookin’ after him for me.”

“UM, PAPY? LISA IS…KIND OF….MY DATEMATE?” Blue murmured, and Papyrus froze.

“your what?”

Getting flustered, his feathers puffing out, the little angel rambled, “PAPY, I WAS HURT AND SHE TOOK CARE OF ME AND FED ME AND KISSED ME AND TOLD ME I WAS ADORABLE AND SHE REALLY MEANT IT TOO! I JUST FELL IN LOVE SO FAST AND SHE LEFT HER WHOLE WORLD BEHIND JUST TO STAY WITH ME AND I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW SHE’S MINE.”

Lisa giggled softly and nuzzled into Blue’s glove. There’s her flighty little fluffball.

“blue, hey, calm down. I get it. It just surprised me,” Papyrus shrugged and flopped down into the pillow pile. “didn’t think you’d find anybody that met all your standards.”

“NEITHER DID I!” admitted the smaller skeletal figure, walking over and sitting up against the much taller demon. “BUT LISA HAS MADE A SPECTACULAR SHOW OF HOW SELFLESS AND DEDICATED SHE IS! I LOVE HER!”

Lisa cuddled against Sans’ chest as he laid her there, freeing his hands to wrap around his brother’s waist, “BUT PAPY, I MISSED YOU SO BAD! DID YOU GET OUT OF TROUBLE WITH THOSE MEAN DEMONS? ARE YOU OKAY? NO INJURIES? DO I NEED TO HEAL YOU?”

Papyrus shushed him gently and began to stroke Sans’ skull, the bones clicking and making a soft rubbing noise, a gentle crinkling like chalk on a chalkboard in a long straight line. “i’m fine, bro. when you up and vanished on us, they got spooked and left. I’m just glad you’re okay…and that little Lisa here is so very delightful as to take care of my precious big brother.”

“You’re the older one, Blue?” Lisa looked up at him in amazement.

“MWEHEHEHE, YES!” Blue giggled, but still was nuzzled into Papyrus’ side, “I WAS ALREADY AN ANGEL WHEN I SAW PAPY WANDER AROUND VERY CONFUSED. I TAUGHT HIM HOW THINGS WORK, SO HE’S MY LITTLE BROTHER!”

“I’m super lucky to get such a cool angel for a bro. none of the other feathery folk like me much. And none of the other demons take me serious thanks to bro, but I don’t care,” Papyrus had a contented smile on his face, “I’m too lazy to do much anyway, so having such a cool brother to take care of me is perfect.”

Blue huffed, but leaned over and kissed Lisa on the top of the head, “AND NOW YOU’RE PART OF OUR FAMILY, LISA. MY SWEET DATEMATE AND PAPY’S NEW BIG SISTER.”

Both Lisa and Papyrus laughed softly, but Blue didn’t mind. He was happy. Life was good, and he had both the people he loved most in one spot. It was how things aught to be.


End file.
